


Cutest Boy in the World

by feversan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hongjoong calls hwa cute nicknames uwu, Hongjoong gives it to him, Just wholesome fluff and nothin else, M/M, Oneshot, Seonghwa wants love, Sleepy Cuddles, There is one smooch, Yeosang Wooyoung and Jongho are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feversan/pseuds/feversan
Summary: Seonghwa is the oldest in his friend group, and that fact alone had bestowed upon him responsibilities he never dreamed of taking on. He was the youngest in his family, being constantly babied although it got irritating at all times, but he enjoyed it. Taking care of his clumsy, sleep-deprived friend, Hongjoong, was an even bigger responsibility in itself. The other needed Seonghwa's constant attention so he didn't accidentally die of caffeine overdose, and the older was more than happy to care for him and his other friends. Most of the time anyway. Just once, Seonghwa wants to take a day off, as dramatic as that sounds. The babying he received as a kid was always a lingering need that kept resurfacing, but Hongjoong would never give him attention like that. Hongjoong isn't even interested in him... is what Seonghwa thinks anyway.Tl;dr: Seonghwa is tired and just wants Hongjoong to love him
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174
Collections: ateez ff





	Cutest Boy in the World

**Author's Note:**

> None of this reflects how the actual members are as this is a work of fiction  
> Now enjoy the softness uwu

"That's seriously enough coffee for one evening. I'm not going to be held responsible for your headache and sugar crash later." Seonghwa sported a displeased look as he always did, eyeing his smaller friend as said friend chugged his third full mug of coffee. As a fashion design major, Hongjoong was currently working on new designs for shirts and hats, but the man was always picky and particular about his work. It often to lead to moments like these at 2AM where Seonghwa caught the other man chugging coffee like it was water, ignoring sleep until it inevitably claimed him at his own desk rather than in the comfort of a bed. Seonghwa admired the other's hardworking nature, but it always worried him to the bone. Sometimes the older goes days without seeing Hongjoong, and he finds himself missing and worrying about the other all the same.

"Well then don't be held responsible. I'm going to finish this today and then I'll sleep. Why don't you go to sleep, hypocrite?" Hongjoong retorted, his eyes never leaving the blueprints for his design of what looks to be a lace top. Seonghwa predicted this Typical Hongjoong Response consisting of three parts. They always included: 1. Hongjoong telling him he needs to finish a project now and only now. 2. Hongjoong saying he'll sleep after, which is a lie because he'll stay up until 5AM and wake up at eight. And 3. Some half-assed maneuver of getting Seonghwa to leave. The older knew his friend painfully well, it was almost routine. 

"I'm up at this ungodly hour because you're worrying me. This isn't healthy for you, and you arent going to tell me otherwise. I'm going to stay up however long it takes with you to make sure you don't pass out on your desk and disappear for three days." Seonghwa stood his ground, voice firm. "Frankly, you're ahead of your deadline. Just come to bed, please Hongjoong." Seonghwa added, albeit a bit more desperate. 

Hongjoong finally looked up at the older, placing the finished coffee mug on the table with a sigh of defeat. "Fine, mom, I'll come to bed," he bit sarcastically. Seonghwa was used to that tone too, when he knew he had Hongjoong beat and the other didn't have a choice but to listen. "Thank you", the older replied, stress leaving his poor, stiff body. 

Such was his life. The pampered, youngest boy in the family grew up to care for seven other grown men, who should be fully capable of doing that themselves (save for Jongho, that kid could take his position but he'd feel bad for placing that burden on his shoulders). Seonghwa didn't mind the swift change in lifestyle, although he found it disorienting, and sometimes it got a little stressful (read: very stressful). Shoving down stress from wence it came for the sake of his other friends was a common occurrence to him, and maybe just one time, he'd like a little care for himself. He felt like a burnt out parent and he was only twenty two. Releasing a long, audible sigh, Seonghwa walked over to Hongjoong's bed, body going limp as he stretched across the expanse of soft linen blankets.

"You're sleeping in my bed?" Hongjoong questioned, brows raised in skepticism. "It's the only way to make sure you don't get up to finish that project." Seonghwa put simply, knowing that is exactly the type of shit his younger friend would pull. Hongjoong rolled his eyes before muttering "I'm not a baby, I'll put myself to bed. You have so little faith in me." 

Again, such is life. Seonghwa knew Hongjoong just went along so the older would leave him alone and get off his ass. It was annoying to the other, he knows, but Seonghwa cares too much to let that stop him. Running a hand to tussle his silky black hair, he sighed again, earning a glare from his younger friend. 

"Something you need to say, or are you going to sigh again? Actually, sigh again and I'll kick you out." Hongjoong's tone was sharp; he meant it. Seonghwa sat on the bed, facing the wall away from Hongjoong. Yes, he wants TLC, he admits he's a baby, but receiving that from Hongjoong? Seonghwa wasn't even sure if the other was interested in him in that way. He wasn't even sure if the other cared as much as Seonghwa cared about him.

"No. Nothing," the older replied, moving to lay down and face the wall so his sulking didn't show. Hongjoong frowned, although the worry etched on his face wasn't visible to Seonghwa. "Really? Doesn't sound like it's nothing." A response didn't come from Seonghwa for a while, but he supposed maybe Hongjoong's caffeinated brain will forget what he's about to tell him.

"I'm kinda stressed is all," the older starts. "About?" Hongjoong presses. Seonghwa takes a minuscule breath before continuing on. He's going to get so made fun of for this. "I'm the youngest in my family. I'm kind of used to being the baby, but I haven't really been taken care of like that in a while. I love our friends, but I don't like pretending I'm a caring parental figure who babies his children all the time. No offense, but you're also a handful sometimes," Seonghwa took another breath, refusing to shift his gaze from the wall.

"I sound so stupid for saying this, fuck. What I'm saying is I want to be taken care of for once. No one has willingly given me a hug in ages and it kinda hurts, as dumb as it sounds. So yeah, that's the stress," he finished, preparing for Hongjoong to dismiss him in a simple act of indifference. 

"So you want to be babied? You want cuddles and kisses?" Hongjoong says, a curious tone in his voice if not a little teasing. "God, _yes_ , I do. Don't ask me to tell you what's bothering me and then tease me for it." Seonghwa raises his voice, face heating up in hot and uncomfortable embarrassment. Of course he couldn't tell Hongjoong anything, it's not typical "mom friend" behavior.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that. I always wondered if you got stressed being the token mom friend. I wondered even more if you ever got tired of my shit. I put you through a lot on a daily basis because I'm a high maintenance bitch." Hongjoong admits. "I'm not teasing you, I just find it- don't get mad at me- cute."

Seonghwa abandoned the wall just as quick as he found solace in it as he rolled around, facing Hongjoong with wide eyes and a noticeably crimson face. "Cute? Hongjoong, _please_ don't say that if you don't really mean it." the older said, disbelief clouding his judgement. The younger gave the other a wide, genuine smile, one Seonghwa didn't usually see often unless he was successful in marketing a new design. 

"I mean it, I really do. You said you wanted love and affection, right? Come here then you giant baby." Hongjoong motioned by outstretching both of his tiny arms, hands getting lost in the sleeves of his giant hoodie. Seonghwa is cute? Has Hongjoong even seen himself? The smaller was clearly way more endearing, but Seonghwa would take anything he could get from Hongjoong. The older surprised himself at how eager he really was when climbing into Hongjoong's lap and melting into his soft arms. Despite the younger's small frame, the embrace was firm and steady, Hongjoong's arms wrapped protectively around Seonghwa's waist. Did Hongjoong always give hugs this nice? Yunho mentioned once upon a time that Hongjoong in fact did give great hugs, but it's not like Seonghwa would ever know. Until now, anyway. 

Relishing in the foreign feeling, Seonghwa moved his hands to rest on the other's shoulder blades, gripping the fabric of Hongjoong's black hoodie. Humming in contention, Seonghwa relaxed further in the other's arms, relying on Hongjoong to hold his slender body up. 

"This is definitely a change. I've never seen you so vulnerable like this. You look so nice when you're comfortable." Hongjoong let the compliment slip out, voice lowered in a barely audible whisper. "You've done so much for me and I just keep making more messes for you to clean up." Seonghwa shivers as Hongjoong moves a hand to rub soft figure eights on his back. "You're oddly thinner than what I imagined. Maybe I really do need to check on you more." 

Seonghwa shifts a little, opening his mouth to respond with an "I'm fine," but Hongjoong stops him before he can start. "Yeah, you're fine or whatever. You said you wanted to be taken care of, right? I'm going to make sure you get more love and affection than your mom ever gave you." Hongjoong's declaration itself was a little aggressive, but the idea made Seonghwa hum an affirmative response, prompting the other to continue. 

"Swear on all of your tie dye shirts that you won't tell anyone about this. None of our other six monkey brain friends can know," Seonghwa threatens. If anyone, especially Wooyoung caught wind of this moment, Seonghwa wouldn't hear the end of his teasing remarks for the rest of his life. He'd have no choice but to fly himself into the sun. Seonghwa felt the vibration of laughter in Hongjoong's chest before he heard the other's reply. "I promise, Hwa. Stop worrying about shit and just relax like you wanted," the smaller coaxed, reaching a small hand to tangle into Seonghwa's silky locks. The gesture made the older's eyes flutter before closing. 

"That feels nice. Keep doing that." Seonghwa hummed. This action alone could put him to sleep in minutes, the feeling of the other's dainty fingers tangling through his hair, relaxing every nerve, every muscle in his body. Hongjoong hummed a response before starting to lightly massage Seonghwa's scalp, the older's head lolling around with the rhythm as strands of raven hair fall over his eyes. Before he knew it, the older found himself in Hongjoong's lap, curled up like a kitten as the other pet him.

"You're like a little kitty. Didn't know you liked to have your hair played with so much." Hongjoong commented, now focused on playing with the hair along Seonghwa's nape. "I have older sisters, so they used to braid and brush my hair all the time. I always fell asleep getting my hair cut too as a kid. If you keep doing this, I'll be asleep in five minutes." Seonghwa revealed, ignoring the way Hongjoong compared him to a cat. His voice couldn't have been above a whisper, but Hongjoong seemed to hear him just fine. 

"That's kind of cute, actually. I should start calling you kitten from now on. It suits you." Hongjoong teased, using one hand to squish Seonghwa's cheeks, laughing at the pout that formed on the older's lips. The other batted his hands away, the action so cat-like that Hongjoong laughed again. 

"Kitten? Are you serious?" Seonghwa tried to feign annoyance, but it proved to be a failure when Hongjoong looked down at him with an entire galaxy in his eyes. The older needed to stop being so whipped, but he's accepted the fact that he will be forever because it's Hongjoong of all people he likes. He's an annoying, insufferable, tiny gremlin, but Seonghwa has taken care of this gremlin for years now. 

"What? Do you want me to call you baby boy instead?" That made Seonghwa choke on his saliva, hands instinctively covering his probably reddened face as a defense mechanism. It doesn't work. His heart is against his favor as it beats even faster upon being called kitten and baby boy, and he wonders what other names Hongjoong could pull out of his teasing yet loving mind. 

"I mean, I don't hate it..." Seonghwa admits, pulling his gaze from Hongjoong's in favor of staring at the wall beside him. He can't believe he's revealed so much to the younger in such a short period of time. Seonghwa was originally planning on taking these secrets with him to the grave to rot. 

"Are you embarrassed?" Hongjoong asks, staring at the tips of Seonghwa's pink ears. Not waiting for an answer, Hongjoong continues. "Don't be embarrassed when it's just you and me, I'm not so evil that I'd tell everyone. If it makes you comfortable, then I'll call you whatever you want. Within reason, of course. I'm not calling you daddy or some shit like that." Seonghwa chuckles at the last statement. Hongjoong stops massaging his scalp, the older almost whining at the loss. "So, what do you want me to call you?"

The question hangs in the air for a while, suspended by an unnecessary rising tension. Seonghwa isn't sure how he can get over himself enough to give Hongjoong an answer, and the patterns the younger started tracing on his chest does little to help his thought process. 

"That's kind of a loaded question. It already took sacrificing my entire soul just to admit I wanted this." Seonghwa gestures with one arm to illustrate what "this" meant. He was only avoiding the question he knew the answer to, hoping to himself Hongjoong wouldn't press further. Part of him also wanted to tell Hongjoong he liked being called cute nicknames, but he decided to bury that thought.

"If you aren't comfortable telling me, then you don't have to. I can tell you're still in your own head, Hwa. You aren't letting yourself enjoy anything despite telling me this is what you wanted." Hongjoong ceases his ministrations, hands moving to rest on the bed. "What do you want, Hwa? We can stop if you want." Hongjoong's voice is gentle on Seonghwa's ears, but his mind is still racing with too many thoughts, heart filled with too many emotions. His throat feels too constricted to speak and Hongjoong's expectant eyes meet his from above. They seem to be glittering with curiosity and worry, reminding Seonghwa that he needs to give the other an answer soon. 

Seonghwa swallows his pride, both literally and figuratively as he makes an audible gulp. Hongjoong's hands are still on the bed away from Seonghwa, and the elder silently admires the space and respect he's receiving. He's still waiting for an answer, and this is the most patient Seonghwa has ever seen the younger, but he shouldn't test his patience any longer. Deep inside his repressed and constipated emotions, he knows what he wants.

_Just tell him, for fucks sake. It's Hongjoong, he literally asked you because he thought it would make you comfortable. Holy fuck, just say something, anything-_

"Seonghwa? No rush." Hongjoong broke him out of his inner ramblings, scanning the features of the elder with knitted brows. Somehow, the statement quelled the typhoon of emotions in Seonghwa's chest. Knowing he had time to settle himself without testing the other's patience put him at ease, but he already made up his mind. 

"No, I... I know what I want." Seonghwa's voice sounded more timid than he'd wanted, but he continued when Hongjoong gave him a quirk of his brow. "I'd really like it if we... lied down on the bed, and... you held me while telling me I'm doing a great job. A great job at what? I don't know, maybe holding it together." Seonghwa's voice picked up near the end, and there was no doubt that his cheekbones and ears were dusted with a light shade of pink. "I also like those nicknames. I kind of want them to be a regular thing, but only when it's just us. Of course, if you don't want them to be a regular thing that's okay." 

When the elder looked up to meet Hongjoong's eyes, his expression was unreadable. His back was turned to the light, casting a shadow over his hooded eyes as he peered into Seonghwa's wide ones. Then he smiled, catching the elder off guard. The smile was small, gracing his petite lips as a quiet chuckle escaped his chest. 

"I'd _love_ it if they were a regular thing, if this was a regular thing. Let's lay down, kitten." Hongjoong winked as he grabbed Seonghwa's hand to drag him to the head of the bed, causing the older to choke on nothing. Together, they nestled under Hongjoong's comforter, heads resting atop his plethora of pillows. The bed wasn't too big, maybe a little smaller than a full size. "Come closer, there isn't much space." Hongjoong offered. Seonghwa didn't need to think twice before complying, shifting closer to the other. Hongjoong was a lot shorter and thinner than Seonghwa, which would normally force the elder into being the big spoon. But he remembered that it was his turn to be cuddled, and Hongjoong definitely remembered that, too. 

Wrapping one arm around Seonghwa's toned waist and hooking the other under his neck, Hongjoong pulled him closer so that his head could rest in between the younger's shoulder and chest area. Despite being a smaller than average guy, Hongjoong's chest was surprisingly toned, inviting Seonghwa to place his unused hands on top of them to rest there. The older's legs were longer than the bed could handle, his feet dangling over the edge before he opted for curling them up like the supposed kitten he was. 

"Hwa, baby? Are you tired?" Hongjoong speaks up in his high voice. Seonghwa thinks of nodding his head before deciding to answer with a "Not really. I could stay awake a little longer, I suppose." The small hand rubbing circles into the thin part of Seonghwa's waist sends a shiver up the expanse of his spine. The hand in his hair resumes from where it left off, lightly massaging his thick scalp. The close proximity of his face to Hongjoong's chest allows for him to take in the other's scent of fresh laundry and undertones of whatever cologne he used for the day. None of it overwhelmed Seonghwa, and his racing heartbeat from earlier calmed into a steady, relaxed, rhythm. 

"You're really pretty, by the way. I know Wooyoung and the others calling you a bird constantly is just a joke, but in case it felt like too much, I wanted to remind you." Hongjoong complimented him, the hand on his waist lifting his shirt up slightly. So much for the steady and relaxed rhythm of his heartbeat. "You're also handsome, if you don't like being called pretty. I also wanted to thank you for dealing with my bullshit. It's hard to pry me from my work, but that never stopped you from caring. If I didn't have you, I'd be found dead in Yeosang's closet or something." 

The sudden compliments catch Seonghwa off guard again, but he takes a moment to laugh at the warm feeling blooming from inside his chest. He liked that Hongjoong was always genuine with his compliments, even if there were very few of them. The younger always committed to something, whether it be his work or his relationships. In this moment, Seonghwa felt like he was important to the other, and he looked up from the younger's chest to meet his starry eyes. "Anytime, partner. Is Yeosang's closet a place you've been before?" Seonghwa inquired. 

"Once, but only to pull him out of it so he could realize wanting to kiss Jongho isn't a normal friend thing." Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the memory, turning his gaze back to Seonghwa. "That reminds me of something, though. I wanted to ask you first... Is it okay if I kiss you?" 

Seonghwa's heart skips one, maybe two beats.

The unsure look in Hongjoong's eyes makes Seonghwa want to pull him in right then just so he can ease the other's worry. Seonghwa has always wanted to see if Hongjoong's lips were as soft as they looked, as sweet as they appeared. But he always buried the thought, because how could Hongjoong ever be interested in Seonghwa? Yet here they were, with Hongjoong initiating what Seonghwa never could. The older places his hands around the back of Hongjoong's neck, his blue hair tangling in Seonghwa's slender fingers. 

"I'd really like it if you did." Seonghwa replied, a natural smile gracing his plump lips that Hongjoong was so expectantly staring at. A minuscule sigh of relief escapes Hongjoong's lips, as if he expected the other to say no. Seonghwa could never say no when it comes to Hongjoong. The hand resting in Seonghwa's hair eases him forward, and Hongjoong's eyes flutter shut. Seonghwa's own eyes follow suit as he prepares for the sensation of a kiss from Hongjoong.

A second passes, then their lips meet. 

Seonghwa doesn't know what he expected since neither of them have kissed each other before, but the sheer gentleness of Hongjoong's lips leaves him burning inside. Seonghwa moves his hand to cup Hongjoong's face, bringing him closer. The kiss itself was chaste and sweet, both of them too tired to do anything drastic. Lazily sliding his lips over Hongjoong's made him realize that the other's lips were indeed as soft as they looked. Seonghwa's own were a little chapped, but he didn't find it in himself to care. Hongjoong's grip on Seonghwa's hip tightens as he deepens the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. 

The ministrations didn't end there. Hongjoong made it a point to place feathery light pecks on every corner of Seonghwa's pretty face before he considered it done. First, he placed one on Seonghwa's exposed forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally both corners of his mouth. "You have such gorgeous lips, it's unfair." Hongjoong says through a pout. Seonghwa smiles while the hand on Hongjoong's jaw moves back down to his shoulder. "So do you, but in a cuter way." The older replies. 

Hongjoong leans forward to place another kiss on Seonghwa's forehead. "The cute one here is you, baby boy," he says, making use of the nickname. "You're the cutest boy in the world."

Seonghwa hides his face in Hongjoong's chest, muttering a quiet "Don't know if I'd go _that_ far." As much as he'd love to continue wondering what a less chaste kiss would feel like, the heaviness of sleep came to weigh upon his eyelids. Seonghwa lets out a yawn before stretching.

"Tired, kitten?" Hongjoong asks. The other gives a small nod before saying anything else. "Hey, Joong? Thanks for this by the way. You didn't have to go out of your way for this. Honestly, I thought you weren't interested in me, but with that kiss and all... I just never thought you'd be the one to act, like ever." 

Seonghwa didn't mean to ask a subtle "what are we?" question before going to sleep, but the desire to know how the other felt was too much. Hongjoong doesn't reply immediately and instead takes a few seconds to think. "I have been for a while, I guess. I just ignored it since I only wanted to commit myself to work and studying and just assumed doing these things with you weren't options. Sorry." Hongjoong gave the other a timid smile. "But then you came up to me tonight as you usually do, taking care of me and putting up with everything. And then you showed me a part of yourself you've always kept hidden, so it was kind of the deal breaker for me." 

Seonghwa was unsure of how he was supposed to respond to the other's confession, but decided he should opt to tell Hongjoong his own. "I also assumed this wasn't possible, but for different reasons. Somehow I knew you'd rather focus on your career, and I was fine with that, honestly. But after tonight, I just want to know if you're willing to seal the deal or not." Seonghwa proposed to the younger. 

Hongjoong places a quick peck on Seonghwa's lips before he gives his answer. "Yeah. I'm willing to make this work. I'd never say or do things I don't mean, Hwa." Hongjoong begins massaging the older's scalp once again, effectively drawing Seonghwa closer to the soft grasp of sleep. 

"Nice," was all Seonghwa replied with, sleep grazing through his voice. "I don't know about you, but I could fall asleep any second," he admits, yawning for effect. Hongjoong wraps himself around Seonghwa once again, resting his head atop the other. "Same here." 

The only light source present was a dimly lit lamp, but neither cared to turn it off as they were pulled closer by the strings of sleep. "Night, Hwa." Hongjoong says through a yawn. Seonghwa simply hums a response.

Soon, the pillowy feeling of sleep comes, and they fall into it, still tightly embracing one another.


End file.
